Life's Little Pleasures
by CuteNinja99
Summary: Xion has some news for Axel... AxelxXion slight RoxasxNamine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Originally this was going to be WAY longer but i was running out of time before my parents would start complaining that I am on the computer to late. I might add another chapter, so I'll leave it incomplete for now. This is may first crack at anything near romance, so fingers crossed! Ages wise, just imajine that Xion is 25 and Axel is 30. I know it is really short, but please review and hopefully enjoy! :D I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Life's Little Pleasures

Xion stared wide-eyed at the test in her hand. A smile formed on her face as she leaned back in relief. Finally. They had tried for a while now and it had happened. She was pregnant. After a whole year of marriage they where finally having a baby. She then placed the test on the counter next to the sink and stood up from the closed toilet seat.

"Axel?" Xion opened the door to see a snoozing Axel on the couch. She continued to smile as she walked over to his sleeping form. She repeated his name in soft whisperers, as she attempted to shake him awake. He stirred but it did no good. She frowned in annoyance and left the couch to try a more...forward approach.

She took out her mobile from her pocket and started pressing some buttons. Then she held the phone to his ear and-

_BEEP!_

Axel's eyes flew open as he jumped in surprise. Xion grinned in amusement and placed her hands on her hips. He stared daggers at her as he got his breath back.

"Why did you have to wake me up like that?"

"I tried shaking you but that obviously didn't work." Axel huffed and placed his hands behind his head.

"So why did you wake me up for?" Axel questioned her "You know i like my beauty sleep. Looking this good isn't easy."

"You sound like Marluxia."

"That is not healthy."

"I have news." She spoke while giggling at the previous comment.

"Oh really Xion?"Axel raised an eyebrow as she nodded as she dragged him to the bathroom.

"Ok now close you eyes." She spoke to him before they entered. Axel did as he has told and let her led him into the bathroom they shared. She took him to the counter and told him to open his eyes. He stared at the 10 sticks below. 'What are they again?' Axel thought to himself 'Oh yeah they are…' He stopped himself in thought and took a closer look at the recently identified pregnancy tests. All positive.

He suddenly looked at Xion in disbelief and then back to the tests.

Xion.

Tests.

Xion

Tests

Xion

Tests.

"You…you are…" Axel finally spoke, settling his eyes on his wife. Xion nodded.

"We're going to be parents." A grin spread on his face as he let the words sink in. He then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm gonna be a Dad." He whispered to himself. Now that was a sentence Axel thought he would never say. He then spun Xion around while exclaiming the same sentence over and over while Xion laughed at his reaction. He soon put her down and stared lovingly into her eyes. He then pressed his lips to hers in a soft and gentle kiss." I love you." Xion smiled sweetly in response. Axel then got on one knee and in-line with her stomach "and I love you too, got it memorized?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I decided to do a second chapter after all yay! This one is longer than the last but I'm not as comfortable with it. Please feel free to make constructive criticism! I probably need it. I do no own Kingdom Hearts. **

Life's Little Pleasures

"Axel! Axel get in here!"

The flame hair man sighed deeply as he walked to the kitchen. The door opened to reveal a heavily pregnant woman clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong? Have you eaten all the pickles? Or is there no cheese left." Axel asked, recalling Xion's strange craving. Pickles dipped in cheese. Yuck.

"My water broke."

XxXxX

Axel rushed Xion to the hospital and called their friends at the same time. He was in an utter state of worry. Xion has tried to calm him down, but that didn't stop Axel from nearly getting pulled over for speeding. When they got there they quickly checked in at the desk and they were brought to a thankfully private room. Every one else arrived soon after.

"Hey Roxas." Axel walked over to his blonde best friend and motioned for him to come over. Roxas quickly gave Namine a kiss on the cheek and walked to where Axel was.

"What's up? Is Xion doing good?"

"She's doing great now uhh listen okay?" Axel stumbled on his world trying to find the right one "Me and Xion have um been thinking that uh you…"

"I everything alright?" Roxas cocked an eyebrow at the other man.

"Yeah of course, um okay," Axel looked up to the ceiling before exhaling deeply, "We would like you to be the godfather."

Roxas's eyes widened at the new information and a smile broke out on his face. "Really? Does that mean Namine is the god mother?"

"I guess so." The pair man hugged before returning back.

XxXxX

"So is she ready?" Axel asked the doctor.

"Yep, your about to become a Mum." The doctor replied with a smile on her face. After ten hours they are finally going to the delivery room.

"I'll just go and tell the others and get Roxas. 'Kay?" Xion nodded and kissed his lips. When they broke apart Axel ran of to Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas and Namine in the waiting room.

XxXxX

Sweat formed on Xion's as forehead. She was in pain and squeezing Axel and Roxas' hands on both sides. Their hands have now lost circulation and are of a pale blue.

"Xion you're gonna have to push harder we can see the head, but you're need to push harder." The doctor told her.

Xion squeezed Axel and Roxas' hands tightly as another contraction. All three of them were stifling screams as Xion pushed harder and harder.

"Keep doing it Xion it's working. Keep going."

The task didn't become any easier after that. But, according to the doctor 'A few more big pushes with do the trick'. Roxas by that time was on the verge of fainting, and Axel was on his knees.

"Alright then, one more push!"

XxXxX

Everyone stared at the baby in Xion's arms. It was a boy. Roxas has gained consciousness and Axel had brought everyone to the room. The red-headed man stared at his new son lovingly. Xion turned her gaze to face Axel.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

Axel nodded slowly and reached to hold the small creature in his arms. Xion helped him hold him properly and Roxas walked over to Axel side. He took a good look at him deciding that he had his father's face, but there has no signs of flaming hair. Yet.

"What's his name?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah! I bet you'll name him after someone powerful like..." Sora stopped to think before continuing, "Rosa…Soar…Oras…"

"The chances of the baby being named after you are unlikely." Riku stepped in, interrupting Sora's strange list of names for a boy. Sora huffed as everyone chuckled at his laughable attempt.

"We've already decided a name," Xion started. Sora's eyes childishly shone with hope. "And it isn't Sora."

Sora huffed again embarrassed that he was being laughed at.

"I know!" Roxas exclaimed, "His name should be Sesacem!" He received some confused looks.

"That's a mix of Sea Salt Ice Cream. Roxas we are not naming him that." Axel told him.

"Namine, when you two have a child please don't call him or her that." Kairi exclaimed. Namine giggled a nodded in agreement.

"Just tell us I wanna know!" Sora said impatiently.

Xion sighed at his impatience. "Alright, his name is Isa."

XxXxX

"He's perfect isn't he?" Axel wrapped his arms around Xion's waist. They were now back home and gazing at the sleeping angel. Or devil. No one knows yet.

"Yeah…"


End file.
